


Burning

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My Inquisitor's thoughts as described by Cole





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best to make this sound like how cole speaks so i hope it reads like his speaking style :/
> 
> kudos & comments are greatly appreciated!

_Burning. Why is it burning?_

_Gone, I want it gone, please. I’d rather be dead. Please. I don’t want this. I never wanted this._

_Fear. So much fear. Of what? Failure? I’ve already failed._

_Too many have died for me._

_I killed before. So much killing. Too much. Death. I reek of death. T_ _he stench of it follows me like a moth to a flame. I am not a flame. But I am burning._

_Soon I will be burnt out._


End file.
